


Pinot gris

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, But only a little, Enemas, M/M, No scat at all, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Hannibal made it all look normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinot gris

**Author's Note:**

> A minif-fill for a prompt at the kinkmeme that went: Hannibal fills Wills ass with ice cubes and/or wine and licks it as it leaks out...

Somehow, Hannibal made it all look normal. Take the picture presiding his dining-room, for example. A swan raping a young woman. Gross. Disgusting. But art dignified it.

 

 _'Leda and the Swan'_ Hannibal explained.

 

And the mythic dimension made it suddenly palatable. Good taste. Exquisite, even.

 

So, when Hannibal proposed a _Pinot gris_ for an enema that night, Will could only nod.

 

'It's a very light bodied white wine from California' Hannibal clarified. Will liked it when Hannibal explained things. He made it all look so reasonable, and now that he was bending over the dining table and spreading his ass cheeks, Will needed that veneer of normality more than ever.

 

'Only a cup, I don't want you drunk, my good Will'.

 

Will closed his eyes. He didn't really want to know how the wine was going to enter his body. He felt Hannibal's dry finger circling his hole for relaxation, and gasped as a cold tube entered him.

 

'Ssshh, I know' Hannibal said caressing his lower back 'I apologize for the discomfort but... I don't find lube tasty'.

 

Will was going to speak when a rush of liquid cold filled him deeply. His eyes watered and only a moment later his head was swimming. He felt all tingly and lightheaded and tried to speak as the new, arousing sensation washed over him.

 

'I... Ah...'

 

But Hannibal shushed him again, and pulled the tube out slowly. Will clenched his hole instinctively, and shivered on the dining table without knowing what to do. Was he supposed to hold it? To- to- what? He needed Hannibal to explain, to make sense of this, but he was too lightheaded to form a coherent sentence.

 

He got his answer when he felt Hannibal's hot mouth pressing on his tightly clenched hole, kissing and humming and making Will groan in unspeakable pleasure. Hannibal's wicked, fleshy tongue darted out and slithered inside, coaxing the wine out little by little, lapping at it and rumbling in approval.

 

Will lost track of time, he never knew whether it took Hannibal a minute or an hour to drink that cup of wine, all he remembered was being hard and begging for something harder and bigger than the doctor's tongue by the end of it.

 

Hannibal complied with Will's whimpering pleads, after all he was a gentleman. But once he had left his beautiful ass well fucked and open, he slid a long finger inside and coated it in his own cum.

 

'Lick it' he ordered tapping the finger on Will's lips, and Will obediently complied. It tasted of wine, of Hannibal and of himself, and at that moment Will knew he had never tasted anything so fine before. And that he could grow addicted to the taste.


End file.
